Pineapple Tuna Cupcakes
by starsinjars
Summary: Tsuna struggles on what to get for one of his Mist Guardians for his birthday. He consults the other and is told to get cupcakes of an odd flavor. What kind of flavor is 'pineapple tuna' ?


Title: Pineapple Tuna Cupcakes

Summary: Tsuna struggles on what to get for one of his Mist Guardians for his birthday. He consults the other and is told to get cupcakes of an odd flavor. What kind of flavor is 'pineapple tuna'?

A/N: lol idek. Fail of a B-day fic. Why is there so much interaction with Chrome?

* * *

Tsuna realized that perhaps he had caught one of his Mist Guardians off guard. Oh well, it was too late now.

Chrome blinked. "I'm sorry, Bossu, I didn't hear you. Or at least not correctly. What did you ask?"

Tsuna hid his blush behind the English book he was currently using as a shield from embarrassment under the guise of a study guide. "I was wondering, Chrome, if you could tell me what Muruko would like for his birthday? I want to get him something but I'm not too sure what he would like. Since you know him best, I thought I should ask you." He surely couldn't just get him a card and let that be the end of it. He was ashamed that after everything he and his Guardians have been through together, he still couldn't figure out what gifts to get them. He needed to repay them for their efforts _somehow _and this was the least he could do!

A... a birthday gift, huh? Chrome smiled, internally scheming on how to make her beloved Muruko-sama happy. She noticed that her boss was lost in inner conflict as can be seen by his expressions.

"I want to try making something," the Vongola boss said randomly, "Something that I put effort into and is worthy to be given to others. I just don't know what." Tsuna looked up when his blush had finally died down, and even then Chrome hadn't said anything. "Ano," he said, "Any suggestions for me, Chrome?"

Chrome realized she knew the perfect gift that her adorable boss could give. She blinked once more before smiling. She knew what Mukuro-sama would like anything that Tsuna would give him, but he wanted to give him something handmade. "I know what you can get him, Bossu. Something that I know he would greatly appreciate and enjoy."

Tsuna leaned in. "Yes?"

Chrome smiled. "This is what you need to do..."

* * *

"Uh, no. That sounds disgusting."

Tsuna sighed. He figured as much. This was cheating anyway. He said he wanted to make something but this something that Chrome had suggested was too hard and he didn't trust himself to do it. This was the last bakery in town. He was almost at the outskirts, city limit. "Alright, thanks anyway." He turned to leave the patisserie.

Was Chrome really serious about this? What kind of taste buds did Muruko have to crave 'pineapple tuna cupcakes'? Like what even _was _that?

"Hey," the pastry chief called as Tsuna pushed the door open. "If you really need that specific flavor, why don't you try making them yourself?" She smiled. "Or ask your mother to try? You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Son of the famous chief Sawada Nana? I'm sure cooking's in your blood! And while cooking and baking are completely different elements, it's worth a try."

Wait, what? "M-My mom's a famous chief?"

There was a stalemate of a silence before the lady at the counter rolled her eyes. "You clearly don't watch a lot of cooking shows now do you? She's on like every food competition and usually wins nine out of the six contests she competes in. Where else did you think she would get all the money you need? She does it all for you! She says so after every competition!"

Uh, he was pretty sure that came from his dad with this whole Mafia business! "My mom competes in food competitions?" He couldn't get his mind wrapped along that motion. He was sure he would have known about it!

The lady was done. "... Please just leave, you're letting all the cool air out."

* * *

Perhaps this wasn't the best idea.

"Bossu, would you like any assistance?"

_Yes_! He was just about to say so when he bit his cheek.

How pathetic was this? Surely he could do just _one _thing on his own.

The mini-explosion that just came from behind him clearly proved that wasn't the case.

Still, you have to persevere, Tsuna. Isn't that what Reborn always said?

Then again, he also said to know when to rely on allies... Gah, curse his tutor's contradicting teachings!

"Chrome," he started as he stared at his latest creation, poking at it with his fork, the sugary topping jiggling like jelly. Tsuna's mouth was dry as his taste buds protested another taste test. He eyed the cake warily. "Is this really what he wants? I mean... _Really_?"

Chrome frowned. Maybe this was a little too subtle for her naïve boss. He was taking it too literally. "Well, perhaps another version would be best." Another, more direct - but still not as obvious - answer for the naïve next generation boss for the Vongola famiglia.

"Please!" This was too hard for Tsuna - the tuna decimated the palette. Its fishiness knew no bounds concerning the pinã colada cake with a special, specific emphasis on the pineapple he was trying to invent and present.

The cake was actually pretty good! It was the tuna that ruined everything.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to create it as the icing.

But there was no way in hell was he going to mess up the cake. It was absolutely perfect! And it only took him three times to get it down. Maybe he did have talent for baking.

Chrome was holding in her gag from watching one of the tuna's eyeball that fell from the table and rolled across the floor. "Bossu, if I could make a suggestion..."

* * *

Oh yeah, this was much better.

"Chrome, would you like to try it?"

She smiled, trying her best to hide her distain. "I'd... I'd love to, but really, Bossu, I'm fine."

But she knew that she was going to have to, wasn't she?

The other Mist Guardian was about to take a fork and knife to take a minuscule piece but Tsuna shoved a bright yellow cupcake with golden fairy dust on top to her. "Here! It's thanks for helping me with everything."

Chrome blinked. "You... you don't have to give me a whole cupcake, Bossu, really."

Tsuna pouted, and Chrome regret that it was aimed at her when someone else craved it so much more. "But I want to thank you!"

"Re-Really, Bossu, it's fine..." She really didn't want it...

"I insist!" Tsuna continued to push the tiny plate to her.

"O-Okay..." Forcing down a gulp, she unwrapped the cake and bit into it hesitantly, before she widened her eyes. "O-Oh..."

Tsuna smiled. "I know that you don't like pineapple, so I made you another one!"

She was surprised to say the least. "... A lemon cupcake."

Tsuna nodded, blushing slightly. "How is it?"

She finished it in a larger, second bite. It was sweet yet it kept true to the tartness of the yellow fruit, and was that some lemon zest in the cake? It truly was a lemon cupcake.

Who knew that clumsy, 'Dame-Tsuna' had a talent for baking out of everything? Not that she believed it, but...

Oh, it was probably unintentional, but she needed to know.

"What made you decide to give me a lemon cupcake?"

Tsuna blinked, not expecting that question. "We-Well, I hear you talking with the other girls about lemons so..."

And he didn't get anything else from that conversation?

She smiled, blushing slightly. "You should be able to meet Mukuro-sama shortly... I don't believe he has any idea what we've been planning." As he allowed her the privacy for the two when she told him that Tsuna requested as such and he complied to his wishes. Chrome wasn't surprised. "So, good luck, Bossu." She turned and started to leave the kitchen, which was now clean thanks to her help. And no, it wasn't an illusion; all of the tuna fillets that Tsuna didn't use were in the fridge, his mother having a plan to use it for dinner. Chrome was invited, but she didn't think she would come, too shy to do so. She will take some fillets with her though, and at least that was something. Chrome bowed to her boss, grabbing her things to leave.

Tsuna escorted her out, waving, and muttered under his breath as he watched her go, "Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

Compared to the baking phase, this next and final step was much, _much _harder.

Presenting the gift to Mukuro himself.

A part of him really didn't want to do this, but he _really _wanted to thank Mukuro for all that he was done for him and this was what Chrome, the one who probably knew him best, highly suggested.

To be honest, Tsuna had always wanted to actually have a nice relationship with his chosen Mist Guardians, Chrome included. No matter what anyone said, she was one of his Guardians. He felt that the baking aspect really helped the two bond, so all that was left was the other with the end product.

Besides, he had already invested so much time into this project, might as well see it to the end, right?

He swallowed. Well, here goes nothing. He closed his eyes as he pushed opened the door of the restaurant that Chrome told for him to go at exactly 6:30 PM on the dot. Alright, so he was a little early; he was nervous. The watch on his left wrist told him that he was three minutes early.

The timid boy scurried over to the receptionist who smiled softly at him, who didn't mind the earliness at all. Better early than late anyway. "Please come this way; we' ve been expecting you." She moved around her desk and escorted him to his place.

Tsuna blinked, taking in his surroundings as he followed the lady past the people chatting about. He's never heard of the Chrono Rabbit before. Everything was so... pink.

And... everyone there was a boy and a girl in single booths...

"Please come this way, Sawada-sama."

At that address of his name, Tsuna turned, to see the woman pushing away a curtain door and motioned for him to come into the dark abyss.

Umm, he's pretty sure he never mentioned his name...

He tightened his hold on the present as he stepped through, and the lady bowed before releasing the silk curtain to darkness inside. Tsuna jumped as candles on the sides of the hallway began to flicker to life, and the brunet just followed them, not really left with any other option at this point.

Was he scared? Hell yes.

Did he still want to wish Mukuro happy birthday? Yes, albeit more afraid to do so.

"Kufufufu, I cannot believe my eyes. Is that you, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hie!" Tsuna jumped, realizing that while he was thinking his feet had brought him to his destination. He quickly hid the wrapped box behind his back, regardless if the man had already seen it. "U-Uh, he-hello, Mukuro." He blushed as he stepped forward, wanting to just had him the present and get out of this crazy place.

"A certain someone told me that you wanted to see me?

It was just a room, with a round table instead of a booth. The man in question just sat there, and gestured to the empty, plush chair across from him.

Tsuna could take a hint. He moved forward quickly, as to make it less awkward for the both of them, and took the seat. Mukuro chuckled as he noticed that the brunet was still shaking, still nervous.

"Come now, there's no reason to be so nervous." The man smiled. "Now, what would be the reason as to why you wanted to meet me today?"

Here goes nothing. "He-Here, thi-this is for you, Mukuro." The brunet removed the wrapped box from his lap and presented it to his Mist Guardian.

Mukuro blinked, not expecting such a thing, and smirked. "Kufufu, what is this?" He unwrapped the blue bow and uncovered the white box to find a golden yellow cupcake with a light indigo icing with a sprinkling of orange pixie dust sprinkles.

"Ha-Happy birthday, Mukuro," Tsuna stammered, smiling bashfully at him. "I hope you like it." He looked back down. "I… I tried by best to make you a cupcake as best as I could, but I really had difficulty with 'pineapple tuna', so I just used pineapple instead. I… I hope that's okay…"

The man laughed some more. "Tsunayoshi, you never cease to amaze me." He eyed the cupcake, picking at it with his fork, before stabbing into the icing, grabbing a bit of the cake and taking a taste. He widened his eyes. "Hmm, Tsunayoshi, I didn't know you had a talent for baking."

Tsuna blushed. "Do-Do you like it?" After the last of the tuna, or the eighteenth attempt or so, he stopped trying to taste it, the fish making him nauseous.

Mukuro smirked, licking his fork and lips. "It's delicious, Tsunayoshi. I just regret the lack of tuna."

Tsuna frowned. "What kind of flavor is pineapple tuna? Tuna ruins everything! The fish flavor just destroys everything."

"I'll have to disagree, the tuna flavor makes everything much better," Mukuro replied, making Tsuna give him a skeptical look, which the guardian laughed at, causing his boss to blush in embarrassment.

"I'll tell you what. Tsunayoshi, close your eyes."

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

Mukuro took another jab at his gift before bring it to his tongue for a quick taste before popping it in his mouth. Without his eyes closed, Mukuro gazed into Tsuna's chocolate eyes as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him in to connect their lips.

Caught by surprise, Tsuna gasped, which gave Mukuro the perfect opportunity to push the barely chewed cake into the brunet's mouth. The gentle pineapple danced around Tsuna's palette with a slight taste of coconut from the icing and he couldn't help but swallow, hoping that it will convince for the heterochromiac to let him go.

It did not, as Mukuro merely deepened the kiss and Tsuna could still taste the pineapple on his tongue. He was sure it was on his own as well.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Mukuro finally let him go, for the need to breathe more than any other reason.

Tsuna took in shallow breaths, Mukuro licking his lips as a single strand of saliva that connected the two split them apart.

Blushing madly, the brunet struggled for words. "Wha-What?" Tsuna gasped, confused.

"Do you like it?" Mukuro coyly asked, smirking at the cherry brunet. "The flavor of pineapple tuna?"

"U-Umm..."

Mukuro felt that the illusion was starting to waver, so it was best to end it now. "Thank you for the present, Tsunayoshi, it means a lot." He laughed. "I haven't received one in such a long time." He planted a quick kiss on the brunet's hand before fading away, smirking as he left.

"U-umm, happy you liked it..." he murmured as Mukuro faded away, and Tsuna found himself alone in the theater at Kokuyo Land. The brunet ran his fingers past his lips and felt himself smile, happy that he was able to express to Mukuro his gratitude for everything he has done for the Vongola, for Tsuna.

Footsteps brought him back from his thoughts. "Oh, hello, Chrome."

She smiled softly. "Did he like it?"

Tsuna smiled back. "I'd like to think so, yes. Thank you, Chrome."

"Kufufu, thank you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked, looking to his female Mist Guardian and found his male one instead.

Mukuro smirked, and Tsuna couldn't keep the eye contact, turning away with a blush all over his cheeks.

"Alas, that illusion of the restaurant has kept the Vendice on high alert for the wide use of my powers and has kept me under even harsher restrictions, so this'll be my last chance." He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi. Until we meet again." He faded once more, leaving Chrome in his place.

She blinked. "Eh? Bossu, you alright?"

Tsuna was still red, but he shook his head. "Fine, Chrome." He got up abruptly. "I-I got to go, thanks." He ran off, smiling.

Hmm, perhaps he should bake more often.

* * *

A/N: Oh no, is this too late? No!

Ending, the whole fic really, is crap but I wanted to celebrate his birthday so...

Happy birthday, Mukuro!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
